Beloved
by Taryn Azeraph Torrez
Summary: "Why are you avoiding me? I don't like being avoided." Usagi told him."I-I'm n-not" Misaki struggled to get the words out."Liar" Usagi said as he raised Misaki's chin, and kissed him slightly on his lips... OC's included. Character from Pandora Hearts
1. Prolouge

"Misaki…." Usagi called out as he came out of the car, waving at Misaki. Misaki was already going inside the house and up the stairs.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, raising his voice only a bit higher to not cause a commotion outside as he was following him. All Misaki did was ignore him and try to go to his room but Usagi caught up and grabbed his wrist.

"Why are you avoiding me? I don't like being avoided." Usagi told him.

"I-I'm n-not" Misaki struggled to get the words out.

"Liar" Usagi said as he raised Misaki's chin, and kissed him slightly on his lips.

Misaki didn't give in. He tried backing up from Usagi but that only led them down on the wooden floor. Misaki was getting swept away….. Blushing tremendously. Usagi was enjoying this. He kept touching his chest with his cold fingers and kept kissing him. This was to much for Misaki and he kept letting out gasps of pleasure.

"Misaki….. Suki desu." Usagi whispered in his ear. Misaki didn't admit to it but in his mind he loved Usagi also.

I walked into the house and closed the door. The lights were off so I assumed that Xerxes was sleeping by now.

I went upstairs and saw him laying on the bed with his shirt off, not even covered. Also the room was cold, it must have been freezing.

I grabbed a blanket on the chair next to him and covered him. Right when I opened the door to leave, he closed it on me and grabbed my hands, pushing me onto the bed.

He slightly smiled "You miss me?" he said in a low tone.

I then too smiled "Yea, I missed you." I replied

He started kissing me slightly on the lips and then on my neck. He turned so that I was on his, then he pointed to his neck. I leaned on him and brought my fangs out, piercing his neck with my fangs…. It seems he was enjoying it because he let out those little gasps of pleasure.

As his blood poured into my mouth, his hand clutched the sheets of the bed. _Once again I'm feeding off him._


	2. Chapter 1  Unknowing

"Hi everyone." I said to my sisters and their boyfriends.

"Good Morning" they all said in an unison, greeting me with a smile.

They all lived with me for some unknown reason, I guess they liked it here. I had three sisters so there was three guys that lived with them. They wouldn't do any chores so I hired maids for them, but of course I was the only one who had a personal butler. His name was Yoru Tsuki.

A chef usually arrives at our house early in the morning and prepares our meals, he works for me. Anyways I'm a rich person, I sing and also play some instruments such as the violin or the piano.

One of my sister's named Emily Archor, would call me a rich bastard though.

My other sisters names are Seraph Crypt and the young noble Elizabeth Von Phantomhive. Their boyfriend's names are Allan Moore, Ikuto Tskyoumi and Ian Terumi. Including me and my Xerxes-kun, my name is Taryn Azeraph Ghost and his name is Xerxes Break.

"Taryn! You'll be late for the meeting to see Akihiko Usami! Get up!" Xerxes hollered at me, waking me.

I slept in a coffin most of the time because I love the darkness, also I'm a vampire, but I can still go out into the sunlight. Xerxes grabbed my wrist, forcing me out of the coffin and dragged me to my dressing room and splashed water on my face.

"AH! What was that for!" I shouted at him.

"To wake you up! Now get dressed." he replied, still with his loud tone.

I sighed "Well, talking about a rude of wakening. I'll get dressed." saying that, I also calmed down a bit.

His attitude wasn't as tolerable in the mornings but still I approved of it.

I went to my closet and grabbed a black and white Lolita dress with a little ribbon on the back. The upper part of the dress looked like a Chinese top but the lower part was a usual puffy Lolita style to complete it. The dress came a few inches above my knees and was fully completed with black and white striped stockings and black heels.

I headed downstairs to say good-bye to my sisters and walked out the door.

"I'm done getting dressed and im ready." I told Xerxes as I stepped outside onto the steps. There awaited me was a black limousine with the chauffeur standing next to it. Xerxes was my manager so that kind of explains why he kept nagging me to get up and dressed. I approached the limousine and Xerxes opened the door for me. As I went inside Xerxes hurried to the other side and went in also.

_**Minutes later~**_

"We're here." the chauffeur announced to the manager of the company as we walked in. There was already commotion outside and seemed to have spread inside here too.

"OH MY GOSH! I-I-Its TARYN GHOST!" everyone started screaming. This was all a nuisance to me. Xerxes immediately grabbed my hand and led me straight to the elevator before anyone asked for an autograph.

"My, my…. Your fans really love you, you know that." Xerxes joked as we heard them still screaming their throats out.

"Yea I know" I responded smiling. The elevator door opened up to a guy about as tall as me or like a few inches taller. He had brown hair and green eyes, on his black elaborate suit said the name Takahiro Misaki. _Please don't be a screaming fan._

He bowed to me slightly "Welcome Ms. Ghost, I've been expecting you. Would you kinda follow me please, I'll take you to Usag- I mean Usami." he said stuttering a bit. _I could tell he was trying his best and wasn't used to this way of life. He's putting to much effort to be as polite as he can be._

"You don't have to be nervous, and yes I'll follow you. Lead the way." I said, comforting him with a smile. He nodded and led me to a conference room. Inside was Akihiko Usami.

"Hello, I'm Akihiko Usami. It's a pleasure to meet you." Usami said. He had a somewhat dark voice but also very welcoming.

I smiled "I'm Taryn Ghost. I'm looking forward to working with you." I replied shaking his hand.

"Uh…. Umm… I-I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me." Misaki said bowing slightly, then quietly left the room. _Even though he had his face covered by his hair, I knew he was blushing. But why?_

"Would you excuse me also? I have to ask Misaki something." I announced to them. Akihiko was giving me a killer look as if he was disapproving of something but didn't stop me.

"Well then if you'll excuse me." I quietly bowed and left the room. As I left and closed the door, I noticed Misaki on the side panting. His face was sweaty and red.

"Are you alright?" I asked even though it was clear he wasn't. I then heard the footsteps of Usami and Xerxes move close to the door, then put their ears close to listen.

Misaki stood straight, took a deep breath and spoke "Please….. Please….. Please don't get to close to Usagi-san." Misaki told me. His cheeks were as red as they could ever be.

"I wo-…." I started feeling a great deal of pain in my heart. _It hurts a lot….. It hurts!_ I collapsed to the ground clutching my chest. Misaki kneeled down beside me, letting his knees touch the floor.

"A-are you ok?" he asked, starting to panic. He was just about to put his hand on my shoulder but I quickly grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the wall. I needed blood but I can't do that here, I cant feed off of him. "What? What are you doing!" Misaki shouted.

"Get Xerxes to come and leave me alone!" I struggled to tell him. All of a sudden the door swung open and Xerxes came and carried me away from Misaki. He brought me inside the conference room once again and Misaki entered right behind us.

"Please don't let anyone know about this." Xerxes pleaded while uncovering his neck.

"Wait! What are you do-….?" Usami… no Usagi was about to ask right when my fangs appeared and pierced Xerxes's neck right there….. In front of them…..


	3. Chapter 2 Truth

Both Usagi and Misaki stood still, shocked while they watched me feed off of Xerxes. Right after, I fell unconscious….. I couldn't believe that actually happened.

Xerxes picked me up and laid me on the wooden conference table, so that I wouldn't be on the cold floor. "Is that why she's cold to the touch? Is she dead but somehow able to keep living? Like a zombie!" Misaki blurted out of curiosity.

"Well yea….. She is dead but she's not a zombie." Xerxes giggled "Have you excepted that fact yet? She's called a vampire, but not just any vampire….. She's the last pure vampire alive, unlike those half breeds of human and vampire that lost control of their own consciousness. She has the ability to walk in sunlight and suppress her hunger, but half breeds cannot. But for this to happen…. Someone must of triggered it" Xerxes explained to both of them.

"I except the fact that she's….. you know….. Dead. You already proved your evidence." Misaki announced formally, like one of those soldiers in war given information that was strictly forbidden to them.

"If Misaki excepts her, then I will also" Usagi said a few minutes after.

My eyes started to open when I heard both of them. "I guess I can trust them not to tell my secret, right you two?" I questioned while getting up. I than turned to face Misaki and with a blink of an eye, I grabbed both his wrists again and pushed him to the wall.

"When I say to call Xerxes and don't come near me, why didn't you do that" I asked Misaki with a pained voice. I don't want to hurt him at all, not now, not ever.

"I-I didn't know what was going on. I only wanted to help." Misaki replied looking at the ground. I let go of his wrists and patted his shoulder once again to reassure him it was all alright.

Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and rushed out of the room. When the door was closed Usagi gently pushed Misaki to the wall and pressed his lips against Misaki's.

I smiled just with the thought of it. I knew it all along, Usagi and Misaki love each other. Those thoughts just kept going through my mind, they were so cute together.

"Geez!…. Where is Onee-chan!" Seraph said getting frustrated. "I'm so HUNGRY! Emily and Elizabeth both started to chuckle.

"I'm hungry too, but I'll wait." Emily replied to Seraph's whining.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement "So will I, now stop being so impatient." said Elizabeth, stepping into the conversation.

Seraph let out a sigh of irritation, but suddenly fell to the ground. She was wrapped in Ikuto's arms. "Hello Ms. Irritated Seraph" Ikuto said mockingly. Seraph struggled to get free but Ikuto was holding onto her with a tight grip.

I finally got home and walked through the door with Xerxes, noticing both Seraph and Ikuto on the ground. All Emily and Elizabeth were doing was chuckling. Then Allan and Ian copied Ikuto and now I had three whining sisters. They were all struggling now.

"My, my, can this day get any worse? What in the world is going on here" I said, practically shouting but the three couples weren't even paying attention. I sat doen at the dinning table and my butler Sebastian, made a cup of tea for me.

I closed my hand and slightly put my hand on my cheek, letting my elbow touch the table and sighed. "Would you let me do that to you?" Xerxes asked admiring the three noisy couples.

"Not right now, but later….. Maybe" I replied.

_**~ Ding Dong…. Ding Dong….~**_

I'll get it" Sebastian said, bowing slightly to me and walked to the front door, opening it. "Yes?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm-…." I swear, he didn't even have to say his name. I already knew who it was. "Usami Akihiko, is Taryn here?" Usagi asked my butler.

I had to stop the three couples because of Usagi. I took a deep breath and yelled "STOP IT ALREADY!" The three couples all stopped to look at me. "We have a guest over, so please behave yourselves." I ordered them. They suddenly rushed off to their rooms and I heard them changing.

"Sebastian, please let him it." I told him.

"Please come in. Right this way if you please." Sebastian said while pointing his left hand to where I was, symbolizing him to go forward.

Usagi came in holding someone's hand…. It was Misaki's hand. "Sorry if my mansion looks old fashioned, I just love it. Anyways, what brings you here at this hour of the day? I asked.

"Taryn! M-…." Usagi was just about to say before there was a shouting from upstairs.

"AH, no don't! Don't touch that! Stop! Let go of m-…." Seraph yelled as the door accidentally opened and she fell backwards. She slipped off the stairs and was almost about to fall to the floor before I caught her.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha..?" Seraph laughed, while being embarrassed. Ikuto ran out of his room and saw me holding Seraph.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked while jumping off the railing and landing perfectly on the side of me.

"You mean it wasn't you she was shouting to?" I looked up at her room wondering who it was.

"No, it wasn't him… the guy had silver hair… but-…" Seraph was about to finish her sentence before I cut her off.

"Xerxes…!" I turned to look at him but he was shocked just as much as we all were, plus he was by me the whole time.

"It wasn't him! The guy had silver long hair" Seraph gave a little more detail.

"Silver hair?" I repeated, running up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3 A Long Lost Friend

_I came up to Seraph's room and there stood a guy with Silver long hair. He was wearing a white collared shirt with black pants._

_My eyes widened and I ran to hug him. All he did was smile and stand there holding me in his arms. "Its been awhile" he said. I let go of him and faced towards the others._

"_This is Akazumi Shiro and he is my childhood best friend" I announced with a big smile on my face. Everyone was just starring in shock._

"_Why did you hug him" Xerxes murmured throughout all the silence._

_I felt so ashamed when he said that and my face showed it. Tears started coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry, its just…. I haven't seen him in so long" I answered. _

_I felt judged like if everyone in the room was disappointed in me. Shiro right away pulled me into his arms and I caught a glimpse of Xerxes's sad face before we both went in my room and closed the door…. that's when I started crying._

"_Did we just interrupt on something?" Misaki asked._

_Not really. We didn't even expect him to be here. But of course, Xerxes was the only one that never seen him before." Emily let out a giggle._

_W-w-WHAT! So you guys knew who he is and never bother to tell me! Well, that's just mean." Xerxes shouted, crossing his arms. _

"_Yes… Its her ex-boyfriend. BUT!" Elizabeth said quickly "He swore not to love her but only as a best friend. He'll do anything to see her smile."_

_Xerxes looked mad for a second but let his anger go. Everyone finally calmed down and silence came again. The only sound anyone could hear was me crying._

_**~Thirty minutes passed~**_

"I should go say sorry" Xerxes said, looking down at the floor.

"No! Let me go and see if she's ok. I mean is she saw you sad, she would cry even more right?" Misaki told him.

Usagi let go of Misaki and let him go up the to check on me.

As Misaki was by the door, he started hesitating to open it. He looked back at Usagi, took a breath, then started turning the knob of the door.


	5. Chapter 4 Forbidden

I laid there on my bed with Shirogane, not noticing Misaki. Shirogane had his head on my stomach and put his arms around my waist, trying to calm me down. I then gave in to his good side and tried relaxing, that's when I heard a creek of the door open…

"U-um, was I interrupting something…?" Misaki starred, blushing and backing away.

Geez he's always like this… always so embarrassed about something like this, especially when its him and Usagi.

"No, he's just trying to calm me down. Since he knew me for so long now, he knows how to." I simply answered.

"Oh" Misaki said, feeling a little relieved and welcomed a bit to actually go in the room.

Shirogane turned his head and looked at Misaki. He had that annoyed look on his face that seemed unpleasant to Misaki.

"Are you ok?" I asked while making Shirogane turn his head so he couldn't see Misaki. Misaki nodded.

"He's not making you feel uncomfortable is he, Misaki?" I asked.

"N-n-no, not at all, I mean… um… maybe a little. Anyways! Usagi came to tell you something, but I'm not sure what though." Misaki informed me.

I got up, making Shirogane fall on the bed face down. "I'm sorry, but he is my guest Shirogane" I told him while walking out of the room.

Shirogane just starred in disappointment at Misaki as we both walked out.

Going down the stairs, I headed to Usagi and grabbed his wrist, leaving the main room of the house. All Misaki did was watch us.

Usagi struggled to shake my hand from his wrist but failed. Finally we stopped until we were at the big hallway entrance, than I let go.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"I desperately need your help! Someone is trying to kill Misaki and I don't think anyone would be up for the task better than you." Usagi replied, he looked a but expressionless at first.

But he didn't look desperate at all, more like excited. It could just be my imagination but I can't really tell if Usagi is telling the truth.

"Hmmm… I guess you two can stay here until this "someone" is eliminated. Until then you may stay here and be protected." I said with a gentle smile, was this a good idea though?

"What can you two do?" I asked calmly, still having doubts.

"Well Misaki is able to do house chores, and he's good at cooking. As for me…, I'm… a… I don't know what I'm good at. But I'm good at writing manga" Usagi replied, now with a smile.

Like that would be of help to me… "You go ahead and do that" I said disappointed. He did know how to do chores right?

All of a sudden we heard a window break. "What was that!" I shouted, running towards the main living room. A guy stood there in a black suit and his face was covered.

"Who are you?" me and my sisters all said in an unison. The guy didn't give an answer but only took out a sword and pointed it at me. "I'm going to kill all of you right here, right now" the guy said.


	6. Chapter 5 Hurt, Sadness and Love

We stood there and the electricity suddenly went off. He disappeared and I heard a scream… Elizabeth's scream. I looked at her and she laid there on the ground, not moving.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ian dropped to his knees next to her with a scared expression.

The guy was nowhere to be seen. Was he going to come back? He did say he was going to kill all of us right here but did he really mean now? I had questions now and my doubts about Usagi and Misaki only grew.

The lights flickered on and the guy was indeed gone. We were all in total shock, only Ian was the one who cried. The rest of us couldn't move nor speak for that matter.

The next day, Elizabeth still didn't wake up. We tried everything but nothing worked, even my blood didn't work on her.

A vampire's blood is supposed to heal a wounded person when given to, but I wasn't even sure if she was injured.

She just laid there, still breathing but faintly. Still having her heart beat against her chest but didn't wake up. She looked pale, like if she was dead but not quite. Just what did he do to her?

The only conclusion was "Whatever that guy did to her is keeping her from waking. But she is also slowly dying. I'm guessing he gave her poison but I'm still not sure why she isn't waking." Emily announced.

She looked serious which was a shock to me because whatever happened she seemed to be calm and carefree to it. Like when she faced zombies in 2007, there was an outbreak, but population had already started again and the virus has vanished now. She killed them and had fun, she wasn't even scared. She was really frightening back then. But this was now 2011, no need to look back at the past.

Everyone starred at Emily and I felt useless thinking on how I couldn't do anything while he did something to one of my sisters. I couldn't stop the guy from harming her. I couldn't heal what seemed to be poison.

"It's all my fault… I couldn't do anything. I can't save Elizabeth… I'm so useless…" I blurted out. Useless was the one word that kept echoing in my head. I kept doubting myself which was not normal for a vampire of my rank to do.

Both Shirogane and Xerxes suddenly hugged me. Both smiling at me and at each other. "Its alright, no one is blaming you." they both told me. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the comfort both of them were giving me, but I couldn't this time… I couldn't because of Elizabeth.

Xerxes grabbed my arm and brought me to my reading room. He closed the door and grabbed my wrists, pushing me to the wall. He slightly pressed his lips to mine and we both slid to the floor.

"I want you. I can't wait anymore." he whispered. Each kiss made my eyes tear up more. I felt so fragile and weak like normal humans, I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Was it because I yearned for him, for his touch and gentle kisses? Or was it because I couldn't get the idea of being useless out of my head.

"She'll be ok… both of them will. I'll show you to your room that she prepared for the both of you" Emily said, leading them to a huge room with a dining table, wardrobe, desk, bookshelves and a red medieval times king bed.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, feel free to ask me if you need anything. I'll get it for you." Emily told them and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was covered in black with red roses painted on the walls. The furniture was painted a blood red color.

Usagi smiled "What do you think Misaki?" Usagi asked.

"I-I like it. But…" Misaki replied a little nervous to what he was going to say next.

"But?" Usagi asked questioning.

"Usagi-san" Misaki came up to him, holding Usagi's right sleeve while Usagi stood a little shocked.

Misaki was asking for it… he knew he loved Usagi. He wanted him, all of him. He wanted to be embraced by Usagi.

While holding onto Usagi's sleeve, he raised his other arm up and put his hand on the back of Usagi's head, bring him down enough so Misaki can kiss him.

Usagi didn't know how to react. He was both shocked and very happy that he did that. Usagi put his arms around Misaki, lifting him up and bring him to the bed. He let Misaki fall on the bed and went onto the bed also.

"Misaki… suki desu…" Usagi whispered to Misaki as he went on him. "Misaki…" he whispered again.

Misaki kept blushing uncontrollably, his heart beating fast, he couldn't move… he didn't want to. Usagi took off Misaki's shirt and started putting his hands on his chest going lower and lower to that one part and stopped. He kept touching it and started licking Misaki's nipples.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted in pleasure, breathing heavily. He loved him… so much his heart could burst.

"Yes?" Usagi whispered, enjoying every second.

"S-suki desu…" Misaki said still breathing heavily. "Usagi-san" Misaki raised Usagi's head and put his lips to Usagi's and kissed him. Usagi was also enjoying this, this moment with the curtains open, the moon shining down on them and him making love to the one person he loves… Misaki.


	7. Chapter 6 Twist of Fate

Its been a week since we last saw that mysterious guy, but Elizabeth isn't dead which is a relief. She suddenly woke up 2 days after the incident, without knowing she was poisoned.

We kept the secret from her ever since, but… Ian couldn't take it anymore. He looked depressed and Elizabeth never knew why.

_**RING!~ **_

"Everyone! Get up! Breakfasts ready!" Misaki yelled. Misaki has been cooking everyday since our chef decided to quit so suddenly.

I was the only one that woke up. Yawning as always and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. My hair was straight and down every morning.

"How are you this morning Taryn?" Misaki asked as I came down the stairs.

"I'm fine, but still a little sleepy… Misaki…" I said while going in back of him and putting my arms around him. Misaki's eyes got wide.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he asked, trying not to loose concentration on cooking.

"I'm just hugging you. I wanted a hug." I replied, laying my head gently on his shoulder looking at him. Misaki sighed and kept cooking with me still there.

Usagi walked through the door and saw me hugging Misaki. A mad expression was shown from Usagi and he walked back through the door.

"Wait Usagi-san" Misaki was about to run away from the kitchen until I grabbed his wrist.

"I'll go and explain to him what happened. I wont let him be mad at you for something I did." I explained as I vanished into thin air, than appeared right in front of Usagi.

All vampires have this ability to… I guess you can call it teleporting but they cant go very far. They can only go about 20 miles from one stop to the other and it drains a lot of energy. If they go more distance the vampire will bleed to death from exhaustion or probably not be able to move.

Right when I saw him, I hugged him too. "Why! Why did you hug him! You know how I feel about Misaki and yet you…! Don't try to steal him away from me!" Usagi yelled, he had a pained expression now.

"I didn't try to steal him away… I don't love him. I just wanted a hug that's all. Misaki was the only one up so I hugged him and watched him cook. Now I'm hugging you." I explained.

Usagi looked at me as I let go of him. Then I walked back to the kitchen in silence.

"Did Usagi understand or is he still mad?" Misaki asked.

"He's ok but I think you two are going to have a serious talk" I chuckled as I replied.

Misaki smiled, closed his eyes and looked at me. "I guess that alright. I'll just have to deal with it than" he said.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, trying to remember what that mystery guy said. But why did Usagi say that guy was after Misaki when it seemed that guy was after me. Was Usagi playing a game with me? Also, when was that guy going to come to us again? I had many more questions now… and the more I get conclusions, the harder it is to understand.


	8. Chapter 7 The Night

There were whispers in the night, but why? Was I dreaming? No that can't be right, I know I'm awake. I smell blood and smoke. What's going on? Its so warm… not even… it's burning hot in the house…

I opened my bloodshot red eyes and saw fire out the window of my bedroom. I got up and went downstairs, no one seemed to notice what was now happening. Were they still sleeping? Or did they already go outside and somehow forget me?

I went through the large hallway which was pitch black… but luckily I have no problem with that. I opened a door which led to Usagi's room. He was there but I couldn't do anything… I couldn't enter. Usagi and Misaki we're burning alive! Why can't I enter!

I ran back to the main room which was the living room and saw Elizabeth and Seraph burning to death right before my eyes. I wasn't able to reach them either!

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and covered my ears with my hands. I couldn't stand hearing their screams, but yet it reminded me of a memory but I couldn't remember.

"T-Taryn… Help… me…!" a voice said. It was Xerxes's voice! I ran to where his voice came from. It looked like he was stabbed by something or was torn apart. I couldn't go to him either!

I started screaming… why was any of this happening to me! All of a sudden the roof collapsed and I laid there, being crushed by the ceiling. Tears of blood started coming out of my eyes. Shortly after, I went unconscious.

"TARYN! Onee-chan! Wake up…! What's wrong?" I heard everyone say over and over continuously.

I woke up, noticing I was screaming. It was a dream… a nightmare… I started crying. Tears of blood started running down my porcelain skin cheeks, staining them with a dark red.

I felt someone hugging me as I closed my eyes. The scent was from Xerxes, he was the one hugging me… he smelled like chocolate for some reason though. That's right… today was valentines day.

Xerxes suddenly whispered "Don't cry… its alright. You only had a nightmare right?" Xerxes asked curiously.

"I think so…" I replied in a sorrowed voice. I wasn't even comforted by him hugging me. My stone cold heart felt like it was still beating and faster then ever. But I knew that was impossible.

Later on in the day, while Misaki was preparing dinner as always and the others seemed to be setting up everything for a party, Xerxes finished baking the chocolates for us and set it in the middle of the table. All of a sudden the electricity went out.

"Aww! I was almost done!" Misaki hollered. He wasn't even wondering why it went out, geez so simple minded Misaki is…

_**~CREAK!~**_

We all heard coming from the hallway, it also started storming too.

"I'll go check what that noise was, you all stay here. Ok?" I told them as I walked toward the hallway entrance. It was pitch black just like in the nightmare but with thunder flashing. I could see that something was moving in the shadows.

"Show yourself! You are an unwelcomed guest are you not?" I said aloud. It moved out of the shadows and was wearing a black suit. Was it the same man who planned to kill Misaki?

"You saw the dream right? Now shall I make it into a reality for Valentine's Day?" The guy said taking off his mask, revealing a smile.

He had black hair that was up to his shoulders and bright light blue eyes. His skin was as pale as mine.

"Are you wondering who I am? Well than, I shall tell you. My name is…"


End file.
